A lateral access approach is frequently selected to deliver interbody fusion cages to the lumbar spine. In comparison to conventional anterior or posterior approaches to the lumbar spine, the lateral approach is thought to minimize posterior and/or anterior tissue damage as well as reduce surgery time, associated blood loss, vascular damage and infection risk.
In general, it is known in the art to mount a lateral fusion cage with a plate that secures the cage to the sides of adjacent vertebral bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,931 (Louis) discloses an intervertebral arthrodesis implant for insertion in an intervertebral space separating opposite faces of two adjacent vertebrae. The implant has a ring-shaped intervertebral cage having a bar that extends perpendicular to the axis of the spine. The bar has a height less than the rest of the cage. A surface of the cage contacting the vertebrae has an undulating shape for limiting sliding of the cage in a plane parallel to the vertebral faces.
PCT Published Patent Application WO2011-080535 (Dinville) discloses anchoring devices, anchoring systems for intervertebral implants, intervertebral implants, and instruments and methods for implanting the implants. In preferred configurations, these various objects share the feature of comprising or cooperating with an anchoring device having a body comprising at least one curved plate elongated along a longitudinal axis. The plate is designed to be inserted through a passage crossing at least a part of the implant in order to penetrate into at least one vertebral endplate and attach this implant onto this vertebral endplate by means of at least one stop retaining the implant. The body of the anchoring device comprises at least one longitudinal rib on at least a part of at least one of its faces, the rib being designed to cooperate with a groove made in a passage of implant.
In one type of intervertebral device suited for the lateral approach, the fusion cage is mounted with a plate that secures the cage to the adjacent vertebral bodies. In particular, US Published Patent Application 2010-0004747 (Lin) discloses a spinal fixation device comprising a trans-vertebral and intra-vertebral plate and a rectangular cage with a slot for the plate for neutralizing intervertebral movement in spinal interbody fusion. The rectangular cage with a vertical or oblique slot is inserted into the intervertebral space from the lateral or anterior side of the spinal column. The plate is then inserted through the slot of the cage and hammered into and buried inside the two adjacent vertebral bodies to achieve three-dimensional intervertebral fixation.